mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
|spawn = see Spawning |behavior = Neutral |tamable = Yes |usable items = Saddle Crafted Saddle |sounds = Idle: Claw: Sting: Hurt: Death: |health points = (tamed) |attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: Dirt scorpion venom: for 3 sec ( ) Cave scorpion Nausea: for 3 sec Frost scorpion Slowness: for 3 sec |image = |experience = 5 |common drops = see Drops |rare drops = Scorpion Sting (0-1)|first appearances = v2.14}} Scorpions are tamable neutral mobs that can inflict negative effects. Spawning All four types of scorpions can be found in various biomes: * Dirt scorpion: On top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. * Cave scorpion: Light levels of 7 or less in the Overworld if the Y position is less than 40. * Frost scorpion: Opaque blocks in "snow" biomes. * Nether scorpion: In the Nether in any light level. 'Appearance' Scorpions are large mobs that are at least three or four times larger than actual scorpions. Drops When killed, scorpions drop 0-2 chitin (normal, black, nether, or frost chitin), and an uncommon chance 0-1 scorpion stings (normal, black, nether or frost stings). Scorpions drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Undead scorpions drop 0-2 pieces of rotten flesh and 0-2 string. Baby scorpions also drop 0-2 string. Behavior Scorpions have very similar behavior to that of vanilla spiders; they are hostile to the player as long as the light level immediately around them is 9 or less; otherwise they won't attack unless you provoke them. Hostile scorpions will continue to chase the player even if they are exposed to well-lit locations. Scorpions have two attack methods: one being a melee attack, or by stinging the player in close proximity, which causes a negative effect. They will only sting you if they get too close. Scorpions make squeaking and clicking sounds occasionally. Scorpions will not be set on fire during the day, unlike other aggressive mobs. Negative effects If a scorpion stings the player, they will be given a negative potion effect: * Dirt scorpions will poison the player. * Cave scorpions can cause nausea. * Frost scorpions will slow the player down. * Nether scorpions can set you on fire. Tactics *Like spiders, insects and crabs, scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection any tamed mobs, unless you build a roof over an enclosure or your house. *Don't get too close to a scorpion; they will sting you if given the opportunity, thus inflicting you with a nasty effect for several seconds. *Because scorpions can sting you, they are best dealt with a bow from a safe distance. Being too close to a scorpion will make it harder for you to kill it, and this can be dangerous if other hostile mobs such as ogres are in pursuit of the player, so keep your distance. *An iron or better sword will finish off a scorpion in a few hits, but since zombies and skeletons can ride them, this makes them a higher priority. Variations Scorpions will typically spawn using one of four different skins, these include: blue (frost), orange (dirt), black (cave), and red (nether). There is also a special type of scorpion that can be created by the player. Undead scorpions Undead scorpions are rotten-green in color, and have red eyes. Tamed undead scorpions behave no differently than other tamed scorpions, and they do not attack the player. Taming A scorpion can be tamed by picking up a baby scorpion and then naming it. To find baby scorpions, look for a scorpion that has small scorpions on its back, and kill it. This will make the babies fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the scorpion to be named. If the naming screen doesn't show, use a medallion on it. The player has to right-click on the baby scorpion when it falls from its mother scorpion's back. If it grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking on it. Like other baby Mo' Creatures mobs, baby scorpions take a while to grow to full size, and grow slowly periodically. Fully-grown tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet(s), so they should be kept separately in an enclosure. Once the baby has grown to full size, the scorpion can then be ridden by placing a crafted saddle or vanilla saddle on it. Like other tamed mobs, scorpions will sit when a whip is used near them, and will continue to remain stationary until ridden, or if the whip is used again. A scorpion egg can be acquired by using an essence of darkness on any tamed scorpion. Placing this on the ground will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched scorpion (placing it requires looking at the ground and you must be where the egg is wanted, then right-click). This will hatch a baby scorpion that can be named, just as if a scorpion with babies on its back was killed. Scorpions can be healed by feeding them raw rat or cooked rat. Scorpions don't take fall damage, regardless or not if being ridden. Tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, but they do not attack hostile mobs, nor do they attack mobs for you. An undead scorpion can be obtained by giving an essence of undead to a tamed scorpion. Commands ID's for all scorpion eggs. Input the following command below and one of the ID's to obtain the scorpion egg you want: ID's History Trivia * Unlike other "undead" mobs, undead scorpions do not take damage from splash potions of healing, nor do they decay. * In the mod files and in-game, tamed scorpions are called "PetScorpion". Gallery Saddled scorpion.png|A tamed undead scorpion with a saddle equipped. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A baby dirt scorpion. Player_holding_scorpion.png|A player holding a baby scorpion. Zombie riding scorpion.png|A zombie riding a dirt scorpion. Scorpion sitting.png|An undead scorpion 'sitting'. Scorpion.jpg|A scorpion with babies. Baby undead scorpion.png|A baby undead scorpion. Green Scorpion.png|An old scorpion model. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Mounts